WK Bio Submission
It is important first and foremost in writing a bio, to write a character that you’ll enjoy role playing and feel an affinity with. It’s worth taking extra care at this stage as, hopefully, you’ll be playing your character for a long time to come. This page will give you a run down on the basics. STEP 1 Character Description A brief personal description along with a short history of the character leading up to their Howling. This should include details like weight, hair colour, age, place of birth, any unusual markings/scars, personality traits etc. Ensure that your appearance matches up with your parents’ nationalities or your place of birth. Events Of Your Howling The Howling is the series of events which take place during your transition from fully human to wolfbrother/sister. It usually includes being able to see images of and hear the thoughts/impressions of any wolves nearby, a heightening of senses such as smell and the trademark changing of eye colour to golden. These changes occur roughly between the ages of 13 and 20. A normal scenario for your character would be one of persecution and exile from society. A newly changed Wolfkin is, more often than not, cast out of his/her family and dubbed a darkfriend by friends. So when you are writing your bio, try to find inventive ways to bring your character through the Howling. Creativity, as well as showing a good writing style, helps to get your bio approved. Try to be unique. Meeting A Tracker This is how your bio should end. Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, as soon as you go through the Howling the wolves will send a message to the Trackers to let them know they need to come and find you. So not long after your strange transition, you will be approached by a person with similar golden eyes to your own. It is your choice whether you finish up lost somewhere on your own, running away or hiding from a pursuit by persecutors or actually with the arrival of a Tracker. Whichever you choose, please don’t mention any names or gender to allow us flexibility in assigning a Tracker to the task, as we have both males and females. STEP 2 Getting Your Bio Approved When you’ve finished writing your bio, it’s a good idea to leave it for a while and come back to it with fresh eyes to look for weak points before submitting it. Once you’re sure it’s suitable, email it to Taymist. Remember that staff can be very busy and it will take time for your bio to be read and a response to be sent, so please be patient. A friendly email requesting constructive criticism is fine of course. If you’re new to Dragonmount or just the Wolfkin in general, use this time to visit the OOC board and introduce yourself to the other members. Often you will find that a staff member has started a welcome thread specially for you. STEP 3 Approval and Starting To RP Once your bio has been approved, it will be posted on the Bio board for cross checking. As soon as that CC is completed, you will be notified that it’s ok to begin role playing. What then? A Tracker will be assigned to come and pick you up from whatever area you are in, (even if you have made it to the fringes of The Stedding area, you can not find your way there alone). The RP Group Leader (or Assistant Group Leader), in consultation with the Head Tracker, will arrange for someone to find you according to how/where you left off in your Bio. You can start the thread yourself to set the scene or the Tracker can start it, whichever suits you both best and you will then RP your meeting and journey to the Stedding. Once the Tracker has brought you safely to the Stedding, they will begin a new thread where you’ll be checked over by one of the Sages. New Wanderers can often be dangerous both to themselves and other Wolfkin, so this check up is very necessary. Having completed this thread, your training and your real journey to becoming a Wolfbrother/sister will just be about to start. Category:All Category:Wolfkin